I feel safe in your arms
by WhiteMocha-NeverAgainWithYou
Summary: Ginny has been having nightmares for weeks. She finds comfort in her parents bed like when she was little. But what happens when Ginny and Ron find themsleves alone at the Burrow.
1. Introduction

Finally the war is over. But things took an unexpected turn. Harry got back with Cho Chang. Ginny of course should have been devastated but for some reason she did not care at all. She was happy for the lovely couple. Of course it was unexpected. Everybody thought that Harry and Ginny would be together. But no. They were all wrong. Another unexpected couple was Hermione and Draco. Who knew that after all those years of hate they could find love. True, they did hate each other but right before Draco was saved by Harry she looked at Draco. She realised that she could to live without him. By the look in his eyes he thought the same. Now this left Ron and Ginny single but both were happy for their former lovers. In the midst of this chaos, Fred seemed to be lost. Dead. But while everybody was coming back after Voldemort had died. George went to see him one more time. And that time was the right time. While George cried on his brother's chest he felt something. Herd something. It was the beating of his brother heart. Calling out quickly to some healer they managed to wake Fred up. Everybody now overjoyed of his return celebrated this all night long. A few weeks later Ginny started having nightmares that only her parents could comfort. Ginny would go back into their bedroom and sleep in their bed with them. It made her feel safe.


	2. Ginny's nightmares turn into dreams

"Ronald, Ginny, come down here" called Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs. Ginny got there first seeing and she was closest to the ground floor. Ronald followed closely after.

"What's up mum" asked Ron looking curiously at his mother and father.

"Well your father is going on a ministry trip to France for a week and he asked me to accompany him. Since you two are the only ones that live here now days I do hope that you will keep yourselves under control. No parties what so ever" Mrs. Weasley warned her children. They stared at her, eyes widened.

"So me and Ron will be here alone for the next week" Ginny asked. Her father nodded.

_Shit_ thought Ginny. _What if I have another nightmare? Who will be there for me? _

"Now Ginny you need to realise that you're old enough to handle yourself and that we won't always be there to protect you. You need to grow up" their father warned as though he was reading her thoughts. She looked down but nodded. Ron looking at them confused.

"Oh look at the time we must be off Arthur. Come along goodbye children" said Molly before apparating. Arthur gave the children a slight nod and was off like their mother.

"So what do you want to do" asked Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes and went up to her bedroom. What's this week going to be like?

That night long after they had gone to bed, Ginny was tossing and turning. She was having another nightmare. This nightmare of her being abandoned by the ones she loved the most. Her friends and her family. She woke with a start covered in sweat. They insults that they said to her in her nightmare still fresh in her mind.

_You are worthless._

_No one can ever love you. _

_Fat and ugly. You are not my daughter. _

_Please these grades are retched. Why can't you be more like Hermione? She's more of a daughter to me than you'll ever be. _

She got out of bed and went to her parents' room. Maybe sleeping in that bed would help her. Even if it was empty. She headed up to the second floor 4 floor of the house and sneaked into her parents' bedroom. She lay on their bed and tried to sleep but no matter how she changed sides, she could not seem to fall asleep. How she missed her parents already. She sighed and kicked the covers off once again. Maybe she could go to her brother to seek the safety she needed. She went up to the last floor and went inside her brothers' room. Once she got in she saw Ron sleeping lightly in his bed. The covers were covering only the lower half of his body. She looked at her brother Quidditch tone muscles and abs.

_Damn he is so hot with his incredible 6-pack and- CUT IT OUT GINNY HES YOUR BROTHER! _She thought to herself. She sighs and sat next to a sleeping Ronald. She put both her hands on his shoulder and shook him.

"Ronald" she whispered. He did not wake.

"Ronald" she whispered more loudly. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Ginny standing there in front of him. He looked at her and noticed how incredibly gorgeous she was. She was wearing a very tight thank top and incredibly short booty shorts. She wore no bra under her tight shirt. You could see the hardened nipples of her big full breast. Her hips were perfectly curved and her arse, oh her arse was so incredibly big and full like her breast. Ron snapped himself out of the reverie reminding him that she was his little sister.

"What is it Gin" he asked softly. He cared for her deeply and despite the fact that he was missing out on sleep he could not help but noticed the scared look on his sisters' face.

"I had a nightmare Ronnie, and I'm scared. I tried to go back to sleep but I could not. Normally I would go to mummy and Daddy but you're the only one here and I don't want to be alone" she said her voice almost cracking as tears filled her eyes. Ron hated seeing her like this. So vulnerable and scared.

He flipped the covers off his feet and motioned Ginny to lie next to him. He pulled the cover back up as Ginny snuggled up to his chest as if wanting protection. Ron, despite how wrong it was, was enjoying the feel of his sisters' nipples against his skin. He put an arm around her bringing her closer to him. He loved their closeness at the moment. Ginny quickly fell asleep against her brother. Her leg slightly moved up and rubbed against Ronald shaft which instantly grew hard. He bit his lip. He tried to go back to sleep but his bulging erection was pleading for touch. He could not do it because his sister was soundlessly sleeping next to him. Then Ginny started to stir, Ron grew worried. Then Ginny shot up with a scream and started to cry putting her head in her hands. Ron sat up as well and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong Gin" Ron asked her.

"It happened again Ronald the same nightmare only worse this time" Ginny explained to him.

"I saw everybody leaving once more telling me things, insults. Leaving me because they thought I was fat and ugly and stupid, but worse of all you said that I would never find love that nobody would love me that you never loved me" Ginny sobbed. Ron pulled Ginny on his lap hoping that she would not feel his bulging shaft. Luckily she did not but as Ron tightened his grip on her, Ginny felt his muscles and felt aroused. She knew it was forbidden but she wanted its bad at the moment.

"Gin, that's not going to happen, we all love you okay. Everybody does. You are beautiful smart kind and caring Ginny" he said in his soft voice. Ginny looked up to get lost in his deep blue eyes as he got lost in her brown ones.

"You really think so" she whispered quietly, not breaking eye contact.

"I know so" he replied. They both started to lean in knowing how wrong it was but as their lips touched all they could think about was how right it felt. Ginny adjusted herself and put her legs around Ron's waist bringing him closer to her. She put her arms around his neck as he snaked him around her waist and gripped her perfect but. Craving more Ginny brought one of her hands down to his hard cock and started to stroke it through the fabric of his boxers. He groaned and bit her lip begging for an entrance which she happily granted. As their tongues dance on each other's she just got wetter and wetter. She pulled away and pushed him back onto the bed. She got on top of him and started kissing his neck; from the neck she went down to his chest and aroused nipples. She kissed one of them. Ron groaned at the tough of her soft lips. She kissed his all the way down to his stomach. The further she went the harder he got. Finally she pulled his boxers off revealing a large, hard cock. She took it in her hand and pumped up and down. Ron groaned at this.

"Gin, this is so wrong, so… ah… so wrong." he said trying to contain his erection. She looked up at him and noticed the pleasure in his eyes. She gave the length a lick.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" she said and she gave it another lick. He groaned.

"Oh Hell no sis… ah… oooh… don't stop Gin" he moaned. She smirked and brought the shaft to her lips and kissed the top gently.

"Tease" moaned Ron.

"Do you like it Ron… when I tease you" she asked seductively. She gave the top another kiss.

"Gin" he groaned. She felt him stiffen. She wanted him to come in her mouth to taste his tasty juice. She had already tasted to pre-cum and she loved it so she was wondering how well his cum would be. She took the shaft in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down roughly, occasionally scratching it with her teeth. Ron loved this. He knew it was wrong to do such things, to think such things about his sister but to him it felt so right. His heart pounded as she flipped her long red hair to one shoulder. He watched her soft full lips go up and down his cock and took in the moment. This was the best moment of his life. Nor Hermione or Lavender had ever done things this good to him during their sexual encounters. All those girls wanted was for them to be pleased and were almost disgusted in the Idea that anything other than their own pussies could tough that cock. Ginny on the other hand looked like she was enjoying every moment. Ginny parted her lips for a moment to reveal her large breast and aroused nipples. He wanted to suck those tits dry at the moment but before he could even move Ginny squeezed his cock between those marvelous breasts of her and pumped once more. She brought her lips down to it and added sucking to the previous action. Ron felt himself wanting to release more than anything in the world. So he did, in her mouth and all over her breast. Ginny swallowed the cum she had in her mouth and licked her lips. It tasted so fucking good. She looked at her breast and saw more cum. She rubbed them all over her breast as Ron watched her actions, getting hard again.

"Ginny Weasley you little tease" he said. She ignored the comment.

"I loved the taste of your cum, so sweet yet salty" she whispered huskily. She crawled back up to his lips and kissed him. Ron enjoyed this fiery passionate kiss though he tasted himself through it. He flipped over so that he was on top of her and brought him lips to her nipples and sucked on them hard.

"Ronald, ah… this… feels… so… good" she moaned. Just the fact that the act was itself forbidden was driving her crazy but the fact that his soft lips felt so good around her nipples was driving her insane. She wanted him to touch her. A though reading her mind he went down to her stomach just above her pussy.

"Who's teasing now?" Ginny whispered huskily. Ron smirked at that comment and tugged on her underwear and shorts. Her pussy was so wet and hairless. Just how he liked it. He started to lick it hungrily. Ginny moaned as she arched her back in pleasure. His tongue was amazing.

"You're pussy is so wet Gin, why is it so wet" he said leaning away from her pussy and going back to licking her sweet juicy pussy. All she did was moan.

"Tell me Ginny, tell me" he growled. That turned her on even more.

"Because… ah… you're… mmmh… so… shit… fucking… yes… good and … ohm… sexy … oh…" she moaned as Ron licked faster and faster. Ginny pushed her brothers' head further in her pussy with her hand. Ron licked harder and harder as Ginny's moans made his cock go hard. She came right then and there in her brother's mouth who licked all those juices and swallowed. Even though she had released Ginny wanted more. Much more.

"Mmmh, Ginny you taste so good. I don't know what to do with your pussy anymore, tell me what should I do with it Ginny" he asked fiercely.

"Fuck it Ronald, with your fingers, your tongue and your fucking huge hard dick" she growled. That's exactly what he planned on doing. He plunged in 3 of his fingers roughly. Ginny gasped. Ron brought his fingers in and out, in and out of her pussy. She fell her walls tighten.

"SHIT RONALD YES THAT'S IT FUCK MY PUSSY WITH THOSE FINGERS RONALD" she begged him. Ron took out his finger and instead pushed his tongue in his sisters' wet pussy. She moaned loudly making Ron proud of himself. He shoved it in deeper and deeper. Ginny who was trying to hold in her orgasm could not any longer. She came again. Her brothers' soft skilful tongue still pounded in to her. Ginny did not mind. She loved the feel but deep down in her mind she was debating.

_This is so wrong yet so good but we are sibling it's just gross but he taste so good and he feels so good_ she thought. Just then he took his tongue out of her pussy. She felt sad. She knew then that even this was wrong there was nothing better in the world.

"Ron" she started but stopped as he attacked her peaky rose nipples with his tongue and fingers. He sucked eagerly on the one on the right as he pinch the one on the left.

"Shit Ron" she groaned. He bit her nipple gently causing her to moan.

"So… good" he mumbled as he started to suck on her left one.

"Mmmh" was all she could manage. Ron went back to her lips and they kissed fiercely. Ginny pulled away.

"I want you Ron and I want you now. I want to feel your dick in me. I want to feel you come in me" she pleaded. Ron smirked. He positioned himself near her pussy and pushed himself into her slowly. She winces in pain because his cock was so big yet she loved how it felt. Ron noticed.

"Am I hurting you Gin, do you want me to stop" he asked concerned.

"No Ron, keep on going" she said to him and kissed him. Ron trusted into still slowly waiting for her to adjust. Thrust after thrust Ginny's pain faded away. She moaned.

"So fucking tight" groaned Ronald as he trusted into his sisters' tight pussy once more.

"Fuck me faster Ron" she begged. He happily obliged to her request. He started pounding his cock into his sisters' pussy, the sound of his balls slapping against her skin making it all the more wild for the both of them.

"Ahhh… that… it Ron… don't stop" she moaned. He hit her spot.

"OMG Ron… feels so good" she moaned once more. She smiled to himself.

"Do you like it Ginny? When I pound into your tight pussy" he growled.

"I love it Ron… oohh. Go deeper baby, please bro" she pleaded. He brought her leg to his shoulder and plunged further into her. She continued to do so until he felt her wanting to release. He himself wanted to. He slowed down the pace savoring the moment.

"Ron… ah… please, fuck me harder, Ron" she pleaded. He decided that he could enjoy it some other time and went as fast as he could.

"SHIT RON, I-I-I- I'M GONNA CUM" she shouted. Ginny came, bringing Ron with her. Ron slowed the paste and eventually got out of his sisters tight pussy. He lay down next to her as she snuggled up to his chest.

"I love you so much Gin" he whispered to her.

"I love you too Ron" she replied. They kissed one last time before drifting to sleep naked on top of each other.


	3. Shower Time

The next morning Ginny woke up to the smell of sex and cum. It was on her, it was on Ron it was on the sheets and on the cloths but she did not care she had had the best night of her life. Nothing could change that. Sure she had lost her virginity to Ron, her brother but as she gazed down at him she realized that she loved him. Not in a brotherly fashion but in a I want to be your girlfriend passion. She sighs and went downstairs to her room. She found her transparent nightgown and used it to cover up her naked body. She went downstairs and made breakfast for Ron and her. Bacon, sausages and eggs which were Ron's favorite. She also made a milkshake for Ron. Vanilla flavor.

Meanwhile upstairs Ron woke up expecting to find a naked Ginny next to him but was disappointed when he found nothing.

_I knew she would regret it. I was probably just a one night stand to her. _

He sighed and got out of bed. He put on a pair of boxers not caring about the rest and headed downstairs. Once he did he headed to the kitchen where he found Ginny in her transparent blood red nightgown. Her naked body was clearly showing underneath it. The sight aroused Ron but he decided to ignore it. Just then she turned to see him. Her eyes filled with joy.

"Hi Ron" she said to him just as she placed his milkshake on the table. She went to kiss him passionately on the lips. She felt his bulging shaft against her. It made her want him but she controlled herself. She did not want Ron to think that their relationship was purely sexual because it was far from that. He pulled away.

"Morning Gin" he replied. He went to sit down. Ginny followed and sat across him. He started to eat his breakfast in silence. He really loved his sisters cooking. It was better than his mothers.

Ginny found this odd. Normally she and Ron would chat at breakfast.

_He regrets it_

She frowned then looked at Ron. He seemed pretty interested in his breakfast.

"You regret it don't you" she said to him. His head snapped up.

"What!" he said. "

"You regret it last night" she said again as sadness filled her voice.

"No of course not Ginny" he said to her not being able to believe that she would think that. He could never regret that previous night.

"Then why are you not talking to me" she asked him.

"Gin I am not about to talk with my mouth full in front of you. It's disgusting and impolite. I know I normally do it but looking at what we are now, I don't want to repulse you plus this is the best breakfast I have ever had" he said to her moving to the sink to put his plate in.

"What are we now Ron" she asked curiously. He turned and walked towards her. He picked her up bridal style and spun her round. She giggled. He positioned her so that her legs were around his waist. He put his arms around hers as she put her arms around his neck. He pushed her against the wall.

"I was hoping you would me mine. Secretly of course" he added. She beamed at him and kissed him as though saying yes. He pulled away.

"How about we take this in the shower? We both need one" he said. She smiled at him. He carried her to the bathroom and gently set her down on the counter near the sink. He kissed her passionately which she returned with the same amount of passion. He brought his hand to her boob and gave it a light squeeze. She pulled away and gasped. He chuckled at her. He took of her robe, admiring his sister hot body. Her nipples were already aroused; he could smell her cunt from here. He took of his boxer and turned on the shower. Once the water was hot he pulled her in. He watched as the steaming water trickled down her skin, making her yet and slippery. The reflections of the light shun on her breast, face and belly. His dick shot up. She giggled. She took the shampoo and put some in his hair. He kissed her pushing her against the wall. Her hands ran threw his hair spreading the shampoo thus cleaning it. He pulled away.

"Best way to cleans one hair is it not" he whispered huskily in her ear before nibbling it. She let out a loud moan. He pulled back and rinsed his hair. She started to wash hers then she took Ron's place and washed it off. She then reached for the soap bar but Ron beat her to it.

"Let me" he said. He hugged from behind. He ran his hands up and down her body ignoring her boobs and pussy. He was teasing her like she had teased him last night. Ginny was so wet right now. She loved the was her brother was teasing her, the way his cock felt against her back.

"Did I miss anywhere Ginny" he asked her as he brought his hand closer to her nipple. Her breath was caught short. The sexy voice of her sexy brother was making her want him so bad.

"Ron… please…" she begged. He smirked. He went to for boob and squeezed it hard. She moaned in pleasure as both his hands did that to her while his mouth kissed and sucked on her neck. One of his hands let go of her breast and trailed down to her pussy. Once it reached it, he started to rub it vigorously.

"Ron, that feels so good" she moaned.

"That's right bitch, moan for your brother" he said bringing his mouth to her nipples. She moaned once more as she came onto her brother's hand.

"Rooon" she moaned. He smirked at her.

"Let me suck it" she said out of the blue.

"You want it then take it" he said hungrily. She got down on her knees and brought his hard cock to her mouth. Without hesitation she bobbed her head up and down his cock like the bitch she was. Ron started to thrust into er hot wet mouth as he looked down on her. He almost lost it as she deep throated him.

"Shit Gin" he growled. She brought her hand to her boob and squeezed it. She moans into his dick as she continued to suck it. The vibrations from the moan made him go overboard almost fainting from pleasure. He came into her mouth hard. Ginny swallowed it happily. Once nothing was left she got back to Ron's face and kissed him passionately. He slammed her against the shower walls and shoved his dick into her.

"Ron" she moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to go in deeper. Slowly he trusted in and out of her.

"Want me to go faster Gin, want me to stretch you out" he asked her. In response she kissed him roughly. He started to pound in and out of her.

"Harder Ron harder. Fill that little cunt up. Fill your sister's pussy. Fuck her like the whore she is" she grunted. Ron obeyed. Just as he felt he was about to come he pulled out of her. He set her against the shower wall, facing her back and pounded into her ass. She moaned as he fucked her senseless.

"Spank me Ronald" she moaned at him. He spanked trice. She moaned like a bitch in heat.

"You like that baby? Huh? Like it. Ooo" he moaned as he slapped her ass again.

"Yes. I LOVE IT. DON'T STOP RON MMMM" she responded as she came bringing him down with her. They got out of their uncomfortable position and kissed each other smiling. Once they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Ron and not in a brotherly way. I truly love you as a woman can love a man" she said to him. He smiled at her.

"I love you too Ginny, as a man can love a woman" he replied. She smiled at him and pecked his lips. They took their shower while giggling, kissing and joking around as though they were a couple and not siblings, which is how they wanted it to be.


	4. Plans  short chapter

The week is at its end and tomorrow their parents are coming back. During the whole week, Ron and Ginny spent making passionate and intense love all over the house; in the kitchen, in the living room, on the stove, in the hall and even on the stairs. You could say that they really did love each other. Not wanting to go out on a date in public, they would have romantic dinners in the house or outside. Right now they were sitting on the couch. Ron had his arm around his sister and she was leaning against hi chest.

"Ginny" he said.

"Yes Ron." She asked looking up at him.

"I was thinking that you and me we could move somewhere else. Like have our own house because well it's more privacy for us and because I would love to wake up to your beautiful face every morning" he said making her blush.

"Okay but what will we tell mum and dad" she asked. He thought about it for a moment.

"Well we could tell them that I have found a place but that I need it to be cleaned and all so you're going to help me" he said.

"That is a great cover up story but how will we find one in such short notice" Ginny asked him.

"I have already found one" he said. Ginny sat up.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Yes really and it's perfect. Just like you would want it to be. 4 bedrooms. 3 ½ washrooms 1 basement. One big kitchen living space all purpose room and 1 dining room." He said to her. She squealed and hugged him. He hugged back. He loved making her happy.

"So when do we move in" she asked him.

"Tomorrow" he replied. She smiled big and kissed him passionately. He kissed back putting her on his lap. They pulled away.

"I love you Ron" she said.

"And I you" he replied giving her one last kiss. They spent the rest of the day packing and cleaning for their parent's arrival tomorrow.


	5. Let's visit the bedroom

Ginny woke up in Ron's arms. Then she heard a crash downstairs. She shot up waking Ron up and ran downstairs. Once she got there she saw her mum and dad.

"MUMMY DADDY" she shouted and hugged them. They laughed and hugged back.

"We missed you too Gin" Molly said. Then Ron came down the stairs. Ginny pulls back from the hug and watch her boyfriend/brother hug their parents. He turned to her and smiles making her blush. Once they pull away the go into the living room.

"So did you kids have fun this week" asked their dad. Ron smirked.

"Yes we had loads of fun. We had time to bond" Ron told his dad.

"That's good well I noticed that you thing were at the door why" Molly asked.

"Well I bought myself a house using the money that I make working at the ministry and I needed a place to keep everything clean and cook and everything and Ginny offered to help. So me and her are going to live together in America. I'm still going to be working here though. I am going to apparated or use the floo network" explained Ron. Molly and Arthur looked at their children curiously.

"Really and why the sudden change of heart" asked their father.

"Well Mum we thought that you've been taking care of us for so long that you needed a break so now you and dad can stay home and relax like I am sure you would love to do" Ginny said. Her parents smiled at her.

"Thank you that's so kind of you" Molly said. The kids smiled and Ron looked at the new watch Ginny had gotten him.

"Well we have to go. Move everything, well unpack is more like it" he said. They stood up and hugged their parents' goodbye. They took each other hands and apparated to their new home.

At the house.

A soon as Ginny's feet touched the ground; she opened her eyes and was amazed by the house. It was small but to her it was perfect. She went inside and saw the small cozy living room that was linked to the kitchen the kitchen was an average kitchen but it was big for her compared to the one she was used to. There was a small bathroom there. Then once she got in the kitchen she saw to her right a dining room. Not extravagant but it was good enough for her. Then Ron came in with the luggage.

"Do you like it" he asked her. She ran into his arms and hugged him tight. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love it Ron. It's perfect. It's small but perfect" she said to him. He smiled at her and kissed passionately.

"Want to go visit the bedroom" he asked her. She giggled as they apparated there. The lost their balance and fell onto the bed. The master bedroom was the size of their parent's room. They quickly resumed kissing each other the heat building. Ginny, who was under her brother started to unbutton his shirt. Ron went for her pants. Once he had his shirt of and her pants had hit the ground, Ginny got impatient. She wanted him right there and right now. She took her wand and made their cloths vanish. She rolled him over and got on top of him. She straddled him sexily.

"Do you want me Ron? Do you me to ride you into oblivion" she asked bringing her pussy lower and lower. Ron could feel the heat radiating from it.

"Yes, yes I want you to fuck and ride me so bad" he said as she started to rub her pussy against his cock. He moaned. She giggled and turned so that her back was facing him. She brought herself down on his cock. They moaned in pleasure. She picked up the paste and started to ride him hard and fast. Ron, loving the sight of his sister perfect ass bouncing as she rode him, spanked her but.

"Yes, oh yes spank me Ron" she moaned as she went up and down faster. Ron did as told and spanked her. Then he sat up and turned Ginny around. She continued to ride him as he took one of her nipples in his mouth.

"These tits are perfect" he groans against them before softly biting it. She yelps in pleasure. As Ron continued to suck on her perfect tits. He brought one hand down to her clit and rubbed it. She felt herself wanting to cum. Her pussy clenched around Ron's dick.

"Ron… I'm going to cum" she panted. He smirked and pinched her clit while biting her nipples. Ginny came hard on her brother sick bringing him with her. They fell back into the bed, his shaft still inside her vagina. She snuggled up close to him and they fell asleep despised the fact that they had woken up only 30 minutes ago.


	6. Make up sex

It's been a year since they left home and Ginny and Ron could not be happier. They miss their parents and their family and their friends but as long as their together they were happy.

Ginny woke up one afternoon naked next to Ron. She smiled at the sight of her snoring boyfriend and she kissed his nose. He let out a snore and woke up. He looked around confused then saw his smiling girlfriend and smiled.

"Morning Gin" he said. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Mm I will never get tired of that" she said pulling away. He smirked at her.

"Well neither do I but you seeing as it's" he said looking at the alarm clock. "2:30 in the afternoon I would suggest you started getting ready for our date. It always takes you about 3 hours to get ready" he added.

"Don't complain I usually do it to look my best for you" she said to him. He smiled at her.

"Who said I was complaining" he said bringing his hand up and down her stomach. He smiled at her and kissed her.

"Come on up and at em" he said. She giggled but got up.

2:30 hours later.

"Ginny are you ready" Ron asked from downstairs. She looked at her reflection one last time and smiled. She walked downstairs to Ron.

"Wow Gin you look fabulous" he said. She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Ron" she said. He took her hand smiled at her before apparating to the restaurant. Well in an alley near it. They walked to the restaurant hand in hand and walked in.

"Reservation" the lady said.

"Yes um for Weasley" Ron replied.

"Right this way please" the lady said leading them into a private room. Ron pulled the chair and Ginny sat down. He pushed her chair to put her near the table. He sat down in front of her as she smiled. Ron looked at her for a moment. He couldn't help but wonder how beautiful she was with her curled red hair flowing down to her bare shoulder and her revealing strapless red dress that complemented her eyes, her hair, her skin her curves. He looked into her gorgeous eyes that were always sparkling for him and he smiled.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress flirtily. He looked back at Ginny who was smiling but you could see the jealousy in her eyes.

"Yes we are" he said not taking his eyes of her.

"The lady would like the garden salad with chicken and I would like a steak with potatoes on the side" he said glancing up and her for a moment then looking back at Ginny. The waitress knowing she had no luck stomped away with their orders.

"Do you see what you do to women" Ginny asked.

"No, because I only pay attention to you. The only woman in my life at the moment" he said to her taking her hand. She smiled at him. Later during dinner they talked about their last visit to the Burrow it had been quite nice. Hermione and Harry where there with their spouses and they had had a wonderful dinner. Ron remembered having so much fun that night.

_Flashback. _

_They were sitting at the dinner table. Ron and Ginny next to each other. In the middle of a conversation Ron moved his hand up and down Ginny's thigh. _

"_So Ronald how is America dear" his mother asked him. Everybody turned to him as he put his hand on Ginny's soaking underwear. She resisted the urge to moan. _

"_America is quite nice isn't it Ginny" he said as he pushed the fabric off her pussy and plunged a finger in. She bit her lip and nodded. She gave Ron a warning look telling his to stop but nobody noticed. _

"_So you guys live together" Draco asked them. _

"_Yes we do but it's not as bad as it seems" Ron said putting a second finder in. Unintentionally, Ginny spread her legs. _

"_Doesn't it ever get awkward? I mean if you in a relationship with somebody else and they come over does it ever get awkward" Harry asked. _

"_Well no I mean I haven't been in one and nether has Ginny and I don't plan on being in one either" Ron explained. _

"_So you don't want any children" Cho asked. _

"_No of course I do but I mean I don't think I'll ever find that special someone like all of you" he said as he started to pump in and out of Ginny's core. _

"_Don't be so sure Ronald, the girl of your dreams could be right under your nose" said Fred. _

"_Well actually no I think not. The girls in America are too different than what I am" he said as he pumped faster and faster. Ginny started to sweat. _

"_Ginny are you alright, you're sweating" asked her father. _

"_Mmm, oh, um ya could we… open a window… it's really hot in here" she managed as she felt her orgasm approach. Ron entered another finger and she came all over the 3 of them. She let out a sigh of relief that nobody noticed. Ron took his hand away and wiped it on his pants. _

"_Never mind, I'm fine it was just a… momentary thing" she lied. Everybody looked at her confused but let it go. _

"_So what about you Ginny do you want any children" asked Hermione. _

"_Of course but I'm in a similar situation as Ron" she replied._

"I still don't think you should have done that" she said.

"But I had fun didn't you" he said with a smirk.

"Well it was quite enjoyable" she said with a smile. He smirked at her and leaned across the table.

"You're in for more tonight" he whispered in her ear. She blushed furiously. He leaned back as the waitress came in with the bill.

"Okay I'm going to go to the bathroom and you can pay the bill" Ginny said. Ron nodded and went to the cash register they had in front of the restaurant.

"Thank you for coming" said the waitress with a flirty smile seeing as Ginny was not there.

"Um sure no problem" he said taking out his muggle money. Just then the waitress leaned across the counter and kissed him wrapping her arms around him. He put his hands on her sides to try and push her away but she was too strong. They heard a gasp and they pulled away. They saw a tearful Ginny standing there.

"Ginny this is not what it looks like" Ron defended himself. She just shook her head and ran out. Ron followed her out. He tried to find her but she had disparated. He apparated to his room to find her packing her things.

"Ginny please listen" he said to her.

"No I get it Ron. I was just a sex toy I mean how could you love your sister right. I disgust you" she said as tears flowed down. She reached for a picture of her at the Grand Canyon that Ron had taken but Ron took her wrist. He spun her around and gripped her shoulder.

"Ginny listen to me, you are not my sex toy. I truly love you, with all my heart. I have never loved anything more in my entire life. I love you and only you Ginny and she kissed me not the other way around" he said. She looked in his eyes.

"But then why were your hands on her side" she said as more tears flowed down.

"I was trying to push her off Ginny but she had a pretty strong grip" he said wiping away one of her tears while stepping closer to her. Their bodies pressed against each other as he put his hand on her cheek.

"Only Ginny, only you" he whispered.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to him.

"It's fine love" he said.

"I just love you too much and just to think that one day I could disgust you because we are siblings kills me and" she started but was cut off by Ron's lips. She eagerly kissed back. He wrapped his hands around her waist and made her sit on the dresser. Se rapped her hand around his neck and her legs around his waist bringing him closer. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and their tongues danced in each other's mouth in a fiery tango. He went down to her neck.

"I love you" he said kissing her neck.

"I love you too Ron" she moaned. He sucked on her neck. She brought her hand up to his tux jacket and pushed it off him. He undid his tie as he went back to her lips. Ginny started to unbutton his shirt. She started to get impatient and ripped it off. He smirked into the kiss and started to unzip her dress and slid it off her perfect body. She wore no bra under it and she under wear was a tong the same color as her dress. He smiled and brought his lips to one of her nipples and sucked on one. He pinched the other one.

"That's it Ron, play with my tits. Mmmh, you just love sucking on them don't you" Ginny moaned. He grunted as he moved on to the other one.

"They're so perfect" he said biting on her nipple. She groaned. She pushed him off her and onto the bed. She undid his belt and his zipper. She took his dick out of his boxers and without bothering to take off his pants she sucked on it. She twirled her tongue up and down as she deep throated him.

"Fuck Gin, you suck cock like pro" he moaned. She brought her hand to his balls and massaged them slowly. She felt him stiffen and accelerated her actions.

"Gin, I'm going to" he warned but never got to finish as his hot sperm shot into her mouth. She swallowed every last drop. Feeling very wet herself she wasted to time taking of her thong as Ron let his pants drop on the bed she climbed on top of him and rode him hard and fast. He started rubbing her clit slowly as she rode him.

"Mm, Ron" she moaned. He started to rub it faster and she came right then and there. Ron felt kinda disappointed because he was so close to coming and feeling Ginny's hot wet tunnel flowing down her cum on him made him harder than ever so he flipped her and started pounding into her.

"Yes, yes, yes Oh yes Ron. Don't stop" she groaned. After a few more thrust he came bringing her down with him.

They fell onto the bed with a sigh. Ginny felt something hard under her and saw that she was sitting on Ron's pants. There was something hard in the pocket. She put her hand in the pocket and took out a black velvet box. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Ron?" she asked him showing him the box.

"Oh um" he said blushing.

"You can just ask me now" she said with a smile.

"Okay" he said taking the box. He knelt in front of her and opened the box.

"Ginnerva Molly Weasley will you do me the honor of being my heart and soul, my wife" he asked her. She nodded tearfully and he slipped the ring on her finger. He leaned up and kissed her. She pulled him down on the bed. They pulled away after a while.

"I love you" she said. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" he said before they drifted off to sleep.


	7. What the bloody hell is going on here?

The next morning they woke up in each other's arm; smiling.

"Good morning my beautiful fiancé" Ron said pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"'Morning handsome" she said. They smiled and got out of bed and got dressed. They went down stairs and started to watch T.V. He had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning on him. They weren't really paying attention to the show. They were just staring at each other, contemplating each other. The occasional smile appeared on their face. How they loved each other. Ginny sat up, making her sit on his lap and put her hand behind her neck. She brought his face to hers and kissed him passionately. She shifted to wrap her legs around his waist as he shoved his tongue his tongue in her lips. Their hands were tangled in each other's hair when they heard a gasp followed by a thump. They pulled apart to find their father standing there with his jaw to the floor and his eyes wide. On the floor next to him, they saw their mother unconscious.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE" boomed their father.

That night.

"So you mean to tell me that you guys are engaged… to each other" Mrs. Weasley said once she had woken up.

"Yes" Ginny whispered.

"But that's incest. It's not even legal" roared their father. This brought tears to Ginny's eyes.

"I will not stand for this sort of thing" Arthur said calmly.

"Then leave. We love each other and that's final. If you can't accept it then leave and never come back" Ginny said standing and turning her back to her parents.

"Ginny" her mother said shocked but Ginny ran upstairs to her room.

"Listen, we know that this is wrong but whenever I am with her, I feel different. I love her. I'm in love with her" Ron said.

"I know it's a lot to take in but just think about it. You can stay the night" Ron said before leaving his shocked parents behind and going to his room. He found her asleep on their bed. He sighs and climbed in next to her. He kissed her temple before he himself falling asleep.

Meanwhile their parents had entered the guest room. They climbed into bed and looked at each other.

"What shell we do Arthur" Molly whispered to him.

"I don't know but I mean. This has been going on for over a year now and if they love each other after that much time then maybe" he started but sighed.

"I don't know Molly" he finished.

"I suppose we could accept it. They are our children after all. We should accept the fact that they are happy together. Isn't that all we want for them? For them to be happy?" she asked him.

"I suppose but for now, we sleep" he said kissing her forehead. She sighs and closed her eyes wondering what would happen now.

The next morning Molly and woke up to the smell of bacon. They got dressed and went downstairs in the kitchen they found Ginny and Ron. Ginny was leaning against the counter and her body was pressed to Ron's and he was whispering in her ear. Ginny giggled and kissed him gently. That brought a smile to Molly's face. To see her daughter so happy yet she still felt a little uneasy. Ron noticed them standing there and pulled back from the embrace. Ginny spun around and turned back not wanting to deal with them.

"Ginny" said Molly taking a step towards her. Ginny slowly turned.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We… we wanted you to know that we… we accept this… union" Arthur said trying to find the right words.

"Really" she asked. Her father nodded and she squealed. She ran to her father and hugged him tightly bringing a smiled to his face. It barely bothered him anymore because well seeing his only daughter this happy melted his heart. They pulled back and she pecked her father's cheek. Then she hugged her mother.

"Thank you" she whispered in her ear. Once they had pulled away, Molly spoke up.

"Well um, when the wedding" she asked.

"Um, well we were hoping that it would be on the same day that we got together which was the 24 of June" Ginny said.

"And mum could you maybe plan the wedding" Ron added. The mother nodded and looked at her watch.

"Arthur we must go. We're expecting Hermione, Draco, Harry and Cho for tea" she said to her husband.

"Would you like to join us" asked Molly. Her children shook her head.

"I was wondering mum if maybe you could tell everybody about me and Ron" Ginny asked.

"Um of course" Molly said.

"And could you also tell them that if they don't want anything to do with us anymore that we understand but that is they do that they should maybe owl us or come talk to us" Ron said.

"Of course dear, well I'll be here tomorrow to discuss wedding plans" Molly said and with a pop, she and her husband were gone. Luckily they had no luggage.


	8. Worried left behind

As soon as Molly and Arthur left their house, Ginny felt as though she could finally breathe. She plopped herself on the couch and closed her eyes. Ron came up behind her and started to massage her shoulders.

"You okay love?" he asked her.

"Mmm… oh ya I'm fine now. Just a little nervous of what they will think" Ginny said after all it was a hard thing to accept. Ron jumped over the couch and landed next to her. He put one arm over her shoulder and took her hand in his. She sat up and looked at him.

"Just know that know that I will always be here for you and that I will always love you" he said. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you as well Ron. I won't ever let anything get in the way of that" she mumbled against his lips as she pulled away. He sighs in happiness. She leaned onto his chest and listen to his heartbeat. They sat there for a few moments.

"Who would have thought we would be together" he said out of the blue. Ginny looked up to see him smiling down at her. She smiled back.

"Nobody but I think that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me Ron" she said. He leaned in more towards her lips.

"You're the best thing that happened to me as well Ginny" he said as he got closer.

"The very best" he breathed before crashing their lips together. That's when things got heated. His hands started to go up her shirt grabbing her covered breast. She gasped slightly as Ron moved down her neck. He sucked ad bit her neck leaving hickeys and love bites everywhere. She threw her head back in ecstasy. She managed to make her way through to get to his buttoned up shirt and started to take them off slowly. He pulled back slightly allowing it to fall on the couch. She unzipped his pants and tugged them down with his boxers. She smirked as she saw his erection hard and ready for her. She wasted no time to get it in her mouth and bob her head up and down. He gasped as her lips made contact with it.

"Shit Ginny. MMM yes keep going" he moaned as he pushed her head down further onto his cock. She brought another hand to his balls and fondled them roughly.

"Suck that cock Gin. Touch my balls" he said. She ran her tongue around it as she sucked deeply wanting his delicious cum. He came straight into her mouth as she did so loving how her tongue felt as it slid across the veins. She didn't manage to swallow it all. It was all too much for her it overflowed onto her chin and dripped on her covered chest which ruined her top. She licked her lips as she pulled away from his cock.

"Strip for me" Ron commanded. She giggled and nodded. She stood up and walked back a little as she started to unbutton her shirt sexily, opening it to reveal her large d-cup breast. Her shirt still on, she unbuttoned her jean button then unzipped it as she swayed her hips then she turned. She pulled them down. Ron groaned as he saw her perfect arse. He just wanted to shove his hard cock in there. She wiggled it in front of him, teasing him. He held in his breath as she took or her thong. She turned and went over to him. She straddled him rubbing her wet pussy on his cock. He bit his lip trying not to come.

"Do you like this Ron? Does it feel good" Ginny panted in his ear. She gently bit it. He growled showing his approval. She smirked.

"I want to fuck you so bad" he whispered to her.

"What's stopping you" she said. Ron wasted no time to trust upward into her hot pussy. They both moaned. Ginny started to bounce up and down his cock; Ron guided her movements as he put his hands on her hips.

"Shit… ooo yes baby right there baby yes" Ginny moaned as Ron hit her g-spot.

"You like that Gin? You like your big brothers big cock in your tight hot pussy. Shit Gin your so wet" he groaned. She felt her pussy clench around his cock.

"Ron I'm almost there" she said to him in ecstasy. Ron looked at her then at her bouncing breast. He popped her boobs out of her bra and took one of them in her mouth. She shouted out in pleasure. She tangled her hand in his hair and pushed him further into her breast. He continued to suck until she finally released. She rode out her orgasm with a small smiled on her face she then kissed him slowly before going back down to his cock. She licked of her juices and sucked him of. One he had finally come, they went to bed in each other's arms all their worried left aside.


End file.
